


Better Than He Can

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Texts From Last Night [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cheating, Cheating Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Doesn't Even Feel Bad, M/M, Partying, Smut, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(908):</i>
  <br/>
  <i>While I was banging her, her cell rang. She checked to see who it was, answered it, and moaned, "I'm dumping you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than He Can

**Author's Note:**

> Two in a row, I'm on a roooll...just kidding, I just feel bad cause this series will probably never be finished  
> Title inspired by Jesse McCartney's Leavin cause it popped into my head just now and it kinda fits

Jackson hated him. He really did. Who the fuck did Stilinski think he was, getting a piece-of-shit boyfriend!? Kyle or Kevin or whatever the fuck his name was looked like an asshole but Stiles kept him around ("The sex is great" Jackson heard Stiles tell Scott once when he was questioned). It bothered Jackson more that he had finally come to terms with his stupid crush on Stilinski and was going to ask him out, only to find out that the kid already had a boyfriend. But Jackson wasn't discouraged—he always got what he wanted.   


And he did.   


It happened at a party. Stiles came alone because KyleKevin had a family dinner or something, and Jackson came alone because he didn't need anyone stopping him when he made his move on Stiles. The kid had been sipping from a red solo cup all night, his lips glossy from the drink. Jackson could almost feel those lips wrapped around his dick, sucking him to infinity. He had been eyeing Stiles all night and he knew that Stiles had been taking glances at him too, their eyes meeting on occasion. They met again, and Jackson winked suggestively before walking over, crowding into Stiles' space.   


It really didn't take long. In the blink of an eye they were back at Jackson's house, his cock down Stiles' throat, the pale boy deep-throating him. Jackson couldn't help but think that Stiles looked so fuckable down on his knees, that the boy's mouth was made for cock sucking. Jackson's head was tipped back, his hand curled in Stiles' hair, gripping and setting pace, holding Stiles down at the base for a few seconds then letting up.   


"Fuck, Stilinski, your lips are a fucking sin." Jackson knew that Stiles would be smirking if his mouth wasn't already so busy. Jackson also knew that if he didn't stop Stiles soon, he'd be coming down the boy's throat. He pulled Stiles off of him, rubbing the head of his cock against the other's lips, cursing as Stiles looked up at him through his lashes, his tongue coming out to lap at the pre-come beading at the tip. Jackson wasted no time in stripping them both down to nothing, pushing Stiles onto his back and reaching to grab some lube from under his bed.   


"D-don't bother," Stiles said, his voice wavering in anticipation, "I'm already prepped." Jackson cursed again, his finger trailing down to rub against Stiles' hole, feeling the slickness of lube already there. He flipped Stiles onto his stomach, pulling at his hips until his ass was in the air, his perky cheeks parted from the position. Jackson watched his wet hole twitch, his hands coming up to grip Stiles' ass cheeks, blowing on his hole.   


"Who would've thought you were such a little slut, Stilinski? Does your little boyfriend know you fuck yourself before going out? Hmm? Were you planning on getting fucked tonight, Stilinski?" Before Stiles could respond with more than a needy whine, Jackson leaned down and flattened his tongue against Stiles' hole, licking a stripe across it, causing Stiles to buck and curse. Jackson did it again, eating Stiles out earnestly until the amber-eyed boy was begging to be fucked, his hands gripping the bedsheets tightly. Jackson pulled back and flipped Stiles back over. The boy already looked wrecked and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.   


"I wanna see your face while I fuck you. I wanna see your face while I take you apart, while you call my name and beg me for more." Stiles moaned loudly as Jackson talked, the boy spreading his legs wider as an invitation for Jackson. Jackson took it.   


Not sparing even a moment, Jackson pushed into Stiles hard, watching as Stiles threw his head back with a silent moan. He wasted no time, immediately thrusting into Stiles, lifting one of Stiles' legs over his shoulder to get a deeper angle. Stiles was moaning, his voice echoing off the walls of Jackson's room as he was pounded into. His hand came up to grab one of Jackson's arms, the other scratching down Jackson's back. Jackson was grunting above him, his cock swallowed up by Stiles' heat, the feeling even better than he had imagined. The sound of Stiles moaning spurred him on, making him move faster and harder.   


Stiles was stuck in a loop of fuck, fuck, fuck, Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, his eyes clenched shut as he tried to push his hips to meet Jackson's thrusts. The harder Jackson hit his spot, the louder he was, his voice almost drowning out the sound of his phone vibrating on the table next to Jackson's bed. Stiles moaned again, reaching his arm out to grab the phone while Jackson kept moving, his hips never stuttering. Not even as Stiles checked to see who was calling. Not even as Stiles answered the phone.   


"Fuck, fuck, fuuuck, Kieran, I'm dumping you, fuck, Jackson, harder." He hung up the phone, tossing it over the side of the bed, instead reaching to pull Jackson closer until they were chest to chest, Jackson pulling Stiles into a kiss for the first time that night. The new angle allowed Jackson to slam into Stiles at just the right angle to get him off in just a few thrusts. He gripped onto Jackson tightly, moaning loudly as he released, his cum smearing between him and Jackson who kept moving as he came, riding out his own orgasm.   


They both panted, the heat from Jackson's body warming up Stiles who was blissed out completely, barely even registering Jackson kissing or sucking on his neck or the other pulling out of him. Stiles turned his head to look at Jackson, finding the other already staring at him. They didn't say anything for a while until Jackson spoke.   


"Good thing you broke up with What's-His-Face cause you're mine now and I don't like sharing." Stiles snorted at the half-assed confession, responding by rolling on top of Jackson, kissing, sucking, and biting at his neck. He turned his head to kiss Jackson's lips quickly before going back to his neck and kissing down. When he got to Jackson's dick he looked up, Jackson staring at him again.   


"You ready for another round?" He asked, his eyes glinting.  
  
Jackson responded by fucking him until he couldn't speak.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) to request, question, or talk~


End file.
